


Asylum

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, Horror, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Griffon and Geoff's separation, Gavin takes it upon himself to make sure that Geoff wasn't just going to stay inside of the house sulking, whether it's taking him out for a drink or arranging days out, the Brit tries to fill the space that she left - but never realises that space hasn't been there for a very long time.<br/>And when Gavin has the smart idea to take Geoff on a ghost tour of an Asylum, that realisation becomes a whole lot clearer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Asylum: Chapter One

Ever since Griffon had moved out, Gavin made it almost an essential part of every fortnight to take Geoff out somewhere. At first, Geoff had really needed it, even if it was just to take his mind off things for an hour or so. At first it was going out for a drink, then it was dinner, then it turned into cinema weekends, visiting new places, and one time Geoff had let himself be convinced to go to a theme park. That never happened again. But it was almost therapeutic . And there was definitely something about Gavin’s almost unnaturally optimistic nature, that happiness he seemed to carry around so obviously that made Geoff heal that little bit quicker. The thing was, Gavin hadn’t snapped out of it. It was like routine now. Sure, it  _had_  been a long time, but Gavin couldn’t help but feel like it was his job to keep his housemate happy now that Griffon wasn’t there to do so.

What Gavin didn’t realize, was that Geoff _was_ happy. He’d had time to recover and to think about things and for the most part Gavin had helped patch things up in his life. He just didn’t feel so broken up anymore. It was strange waking up to an empty bed, but in the same breath it was like a weight had been taken from his shoulders, something that had been subconsciously plaguing him for months. Geoff couldn’t entirely berate Gavin for what he was doing, but as caring Gavin was acting with this whole _‘getting Geoff out of the house’_ thing, his latest idea was beyond a joke. Even the theme park seemed better than this outing and they'd ended up banned from one ride.

   “Come on, Geoff. It doesn’t sound that bad.”

   “I’m not going to a fucking abandoned mental hospital for kicks.” Geoff argued, voice exasperated. The Brit seemed to have been talking for hours, nudging Geoff in the ribs and distracting him from the television set at every click of a webpage. Geoff watched as Gavin didn’t even seem to register what he’d said, clicking away at his laptop energetically. He could probably call him every name under the sun and he wouldn’t give a shit right now.

   “But it’s new! And it’s not too far away. Look, let me read-“

   “Gavin, just stop. I’m not going.”

   “Let me read it, you knob!”

   “No!”

Gavin stopped and stared at Geoff, giving him the most hurt expression he could muster. It didn’t really end with much persuasion, considering he started scoffing when Geoff raised an eyebrow and smirked.

   “Please, Geoff. Just listen to what the website says at least. We haven’t been out in weeks.”

The older man found himself thinking, distantly, that _all_ their time was spent together lately, spending it out somewhere didn’t make much of a difference to their normal routine. Geoff would have been happy to stay inside with a few beers, maybe some gaming and Gavin by his side, chuckling and grinning with that obnoxious smile every two minutes. That same smirk he claimed annoyed him to fuck, but an expression he found himself missing if Gavin decided to go out without him. In an instant he found his eyes locked on Gavin’s instead, before sighing in defeat and scooting closer to the Brit on the sofa, leaning his forearm awkwardly on the younger man’s shoulder.

   “Alright, whatever.”

Gavin’s features instantly broke out into a grin, clicking through a few links and shifting the laptop so Geoff could see better.

   “Right, basically there’s this old asylum being reopened for tours about half an hour away. Umm, certain places you have to get escorted through as usual-“

Gavin mumbled half the words quickly and clicked onto a new picture impatiently, showing a series of darkened hallways and half empty rooms, his face seemed to light up at the sight and his voice grew louder.

   “ _But_ you’re allowed to go in them by yourself. Not many places do that.”

   “There has to be a law against that shit, right?” Geoff asked, scrunching his face up in disbelief.

   “No, honestly! I’ve read about it. There’s cameras so people can keep track of you, and they either meet you on the other part of the tour or you can walk back where you came from.”

   “You’re definitely making this shit up.” Geoff laughed.

   “I think you’re scared, Geoff.” Gavin smirked, laughing as the older man came to playfully knock Gavin over to one side with a feeble push.

   “Shut up. I bet half the reason you want me to go is so you don’t piss yourself in there.” Geoff laughed, taking a swig from his beer and moving to rest his arm on the back of the couch, squinting at the computer screen.

Gavin shook his head and chuckled, clicking through another page to order tickets on before sobering up, adding a subdued. “You know that’s not the reason.”

Geoff hadn’t been expecting that. Laughter seemed to fade out of the apartment, and with it a knowing sort of warmth replaced it, spreading across the pair comfortably.

   “Yeah, I know Gav.” He replied, dropping his arm around the Brit and squeezing with a small smile on his face and chose to ignore the rush of colour on Gavin’s cheeks for now. As he ruffled the Brit’s hair fondly, Gavin piped up again.

   “So, _Geoffrey_ , can we go?”

Geoff sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

   “Gavin, come on. This is probably the stupidest idea you’ve had to date.”

   “Geoff!” Gavin whined.

   “Fuck _off_. No.”

Gavin ordered tickets the same night.

It had taken nearly another fortnight for the tickets to arrive through mail after the website announced a shortage of slots available to visit. Gavin wasted no time in using it as another point to show how it hadn’t been such a stupid idea to begin with if people were so interested, which almost always ended with Geoff giving him a choice gesture - specifically with his middle finger.

It was around 8pm, an hour before they were meant to start the tour that Saturday, when Gavin and Geoff started to feel a few nerves building up out of nowhere. Neither of them bothered to mention it, whether out of pride or just ignorance. Even as they left the house, Gavin forced an excited attitude and Geoff tried making a bet of how long Gavin would last in there but something didn’t feel right. As the pair drove the half an hour ride to the asylum and found a large, derelict building come into view, Geoff had wonder why the fuck he’d let Gavin win him over with those puppy-dog eyes and whining voice. He knew the answer, but refused to dwell on it.

If there hadn’t have been a few signs stood around the building, Geoff was sure they’d have drove straight pass. The building was dark and seemed endlessly high. They were both surprised to see just how many cars were parked just in front, not so much of a parking lot, but more like an endless stretch of concrete before the entrance of the building. As they stepped out of the car, Gavin shot Geoff a small grin, turning his gaze back to where there seemed to be a group of friends waiting for admission. One woman was stood at the door, looking over tickets and smiling weakly as the group made their way inside.

   “Good evening. Could I see your tickets please?”

   “Yeah.” Geoff replied as he handed the pieces of card over with a small smile. Gavin peered inside of the doorway whilst the woman punched holes in the tickets, and couldn’t believe how dark it actually was. A few lights were set up on what Gavin could only think was an old reception desk. Geoff blocked his view as he headed inside, taking a glance back over his shoulder to the Brit who followed in suit, his heart already beginning to flutter a little. He didn’t let his face show it, though.

No one was around to greet them at first, and so the two stood around with the small group that were evidently waiting just the same as them. It was positively freezing and every now and then Gavin caught the sight of his breath condensing mid-air, it had been warmer outside.

   “Well.” Geoff mumbled, crossing his arms in an attempt to keep a little warmer. “Still think this was a good idea?”

Gavin laughed a little, nodding, before adding: “Are you actually scared, Geoff?”

Geoff was about to tell Gavin to fuck off until he noticed the apprehensive look in the Brit’s eyes. He was stopped just as the words fluttered up within his throat, a couple of people walked into the reception area and the buzz of nervous voices seemed to die down. For a moment they didn’t speak, instead looking across them all and taking a few notes down, _probably taking a head count_ , Geoff thought.

   “Alright. It seems like everyone has made it, so we’re just going to go through some health and safety precautions. This asylum has been abandoned for years now, and although we’ve taken measures to ensure all the rooms are safe, we still have to exercise some caution…”

Geoff began to zone out at the near-rehearsed voices whilst Gavin watched the two tour guides as they went through various fields of advice and information. Geoff couldn’t keep his eyes from the hallway that they’d soon be passing. Just two glass-panelled doors separated them from that darkness, and somehow the idea had lost its appeal. What worried Geoff the most was just how tired the two guides looked. Sure, they had night shifts, but they genuinely looked apprehensive to go back in. Geoff forced himself to snap out of it. After all, it was probably for the ambiance or something. Plus, Gavin looked absolutely beaming as they discussed the not-so-happy history of the place, fuck if Geoff was going to let himself be called a coward now.

   “…so as you could imagine the residents here were not so much at peace. We’ve found documented cases of neglect, violence and occasional deaths from mistreatment.”

The group seemed to chuckle and mumble nervously at that. Both Geoff and Gavin felt a small trail of goose bumps rise across their skin, and from the corner of Geoff’s eye he saw a woman look to her husband and whisper something erratically. He wouldn’t be surprised if people dropped out now. It was freezing and dark and that speech hadn’t done his nerves any good, and neither had it Gavin’s, apparently; unless it was just the cold drawing shivers from his frame.

There was another drone of excited and nerve-filled voices and before Gavin and Geoff knew it, they were shuffling past those glass-panelled doors. The pair could almost feel the dark engulf them. Gavin’s green eyes blinked owlishly as he tried to adjust.

   “Jesus, Geoff. You’re going to be blind in all this.” Gavin scoffed.

Geoff laughed abruptly at that and for a moment, his nerves were lifted. It was only when he noticed the sheer silence from everyone else that his chuckles died down into nothing. He could practically feel each individual exhales from the group, shaking and oxygen condensing in the air like mist. It seemed to have gotten colder the second they’d walked in. Gavin shuffled that little bit closer to Geoff and their arms brushed, feeling the ice-like skin beneath the cotton of his jacket. Geoff tried to convince himself that it was all a set up, that it couldn’t have been this cold, but something in the pit of his stomach said otherwise. He found himself knocking his arm into Gavin’s and shooting him a comforting look, which was returned with flushed cheeks.

As the group progressed through the dust-ridden halls, snippets of information were given out by the tour guides. The tension only seemed to be cut if someone stumbled, almost blinded by the sheer lack of light. They were stopped at significant rooms of long gone patients, and given almost outrageous back stories that Geoff was still reluctant to believe were all true.

   “This small room used to house a more well know patient. She was practically imprisoned in this room. From what’s been gathered she only suffered from mild depression but she committed suicide three years into her ‘treatment’. She’d only just turned eighteen. Her full name was never recovered, but her last name was Brighton.”

Another one of the guides were about to take over the conversation, but one of the teenagers that had been piping up every so often cut them off. “So why was she well known?”

   “Excuse me?”

   “How was she well known if you don’t know her name?”

Geoff cast Gavin an amused look at the obnoxious tone, and watched one of the guides try to conceal an irritated frown.

   “Because this is one of the rooms we’ve had more activity in.”

That silenced him.

   “We’ve had-“

The tour guide’s face seemed to whiten, and soon enough the group knew why. It was barely audible at first, and the poor woman tried to carry on speaking.

   “Um. Sorry. We’ve had claims that, er, shadows have sometimes been seen in here-“

A small tapping sound seemed to erupt from nowhere, slow at first. Both Gavin and Geoff mistook it for some bad plumbing at first, or just the temperature change manipulating some wooden furniture. But in a steady beat it seemed to quicken.

The atmosphere in the room turned from one of amusement, to one of tension. Gavin’s permanently smiling face faltered, and Geoff glanced to the Brit as he felt fingers clutch against the material of his jacket, just near his wrist. By instinct, he moved and intertwined Gavin’s fingers with his own. Neither even noticed, senses solely focused on that ever-quickening noise and the cold air that seemed to encase the room.

And then it was gone.


	2. Asylum: Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Griffon and Geoff's separation, Gavin takes it upon himself to make sure that Geoff wasn't just going to stay inside of the house sulking, whether it's taking him out for a drink or arranging days out, the Brit tries to fill the space that she left - but never realises that space hasn't been there for a very long time.  
> And when Gavin has the smart idea to take Geoff on a ghost tour of an Asylum, that realisation becomes a whole lot clearer.

Every sound stopped. Not one rattle resonated through the room, voices hushed and eyes wide; even the woman had stopped her routine-explanation. Gavin’s knuckles were almost white as he clutched onto Geoff’s hand, barely registering the gentle movement of the older man’s thumb against the skin across his own. All his senses seemed to have shut down, leaving his ears to do the work. He could see nothing in the pitch black of that asylum room. His skin felt numb even as Geoff shuffled closer. All he could do was listen, and wait, just as everyone else did.

Geoff could only just see his breath curling into rivulets in front of his eyes. Everything seemed colder, if it was possible. His jacket was doing nothing and Gavin felt even worse beside him, his fingers were like ice even against his own cool hand. It still didn’t even register how close they were and how Gavin’s nails bluntly dug into his skin, because everything seemed focused solely on how quiet everyone had become. It _had_ to be set up, this was too fucked up.

One of the guides shivered and curled her arms across herself, breathing in shakily even under the layers of clothing she’d obviously pre-planned to wear. “Well, everyone. I think it’s time we moved on.”

No one in the group could have agreed more.

As Gavin and Geoff moved to follow the group through the last stretch of the escorted area of the building, they finally seemed to register their intertwined fingers as the older man tugged against Gavin’s grip. Geoff laughed quietly, looking down between them and mumbling.

   “We’re such pussies.”

Gavin grinned brightly and laughed it off, though doubted Geoff could even see it in this thick darkness. Gavin felt his stomach churn pleasantly when Geoff didn’t let go, opting to near drag him out of a room he never wanted to visit again in his life. Neither dared turned back, even for a glance. There was something not right. Whether it was just an artificial atmosphere, or their head’s playing tricks, something in that room did not settle down well.

Gavin’s eyes stung a little as they headed towards a light down the final corridor, a large window-pane let a stream of yellow street light filter through, though some was obscured as the guides stopped in their tracks and faced the group.

   “This is the end of the escorted section, and past these doors,” she gestured to her right “Leads you to a large area where you’ll be free to go wherever at your own pace.”

Gavin felt the excitement he’d lost almost an hour ago rekindle and he looked to Geoff eagerly, squeezing the older man’s hand for attention. Geoff rolled his eyes, and listened as the employee continued.

   “Again, there are cameras around so if anything happens there will be security on hand. We do have maps although you might have to use one of our small torches to be able to see. It _is_ dark in there, so again, be careful. If you ever want to make a quick exit, you can come back here where we can escort you to reception, and as you’ll be able to see on these maps, there’s one exit at the back and front end on the bottom floor.”

The guide mumbled something before passing around the maps and the small, key-chain sized torches. Gavin’s hand felt cold as the older man finally let go, and resorted to lazily clicking his torch on and off while Geoff tried to squint at the map.

   “Gavin, give it here.”

The Brit smirked and held the torch under his chin, flickering the light and making wide eyes. Geoff laughed and shook his head before trying to snatch the torch. “Give it here you little prick.”

Gavin still kept the torch out of Geoff’s grasp, but moved to shine the light onto the map and looked over where they’d soon be going. The place was _huge_. From the photographs he’d seen on the internet, it seemed to only be one floors worth of corridors and rooms. That was the only part he’d been hesitant about; it looked as though you could walk around and be done within half an hour. But _this_. If he didn’t have Geoff, he’d have been lost in here for hours.

Gavin’s eyes flickered away from the map as the woman who had complained to her husband earlier, suddenly began whispering to him again. They seemed to have a quiet argument for the next ten minutes whilst the employees split the group into pairs and threes and sent them inside the unattended part of the asylum. The doors opened and shut with an echoing click three times, before one couple bailed before they’d even begun.

   “I’m really sorry, but I think me and my wife would like to leave.”

Geoff and Gavin watched the exchange as one of the two workers smiled and insisted it was fine, walking them back to the reception whilst one stayed behind to stay with Gavin and Geoff and to wait and see if anyone else bailed.

   “Is it okay if you just wait until my colleague comes back before we send you off in there? There’s supposed to be two of us here at all times.”

   “Nah, it’s fine.” Gavin piped up.

The guide smiled and nodded, fiddling with the left over maps and glancing from the door into the rest of the asylum and back to the corridor, awaiting her friend and work-mate. Gavin tugged the map away from Geoff and began looking closer, noting all the numbered rooms, so-called isolation sanctions, living areas, a second reception, kitchen and various medical offices and store rooms. Nearly fifteen minutes had passed until the other woman returned, and Geoff shuffled in his spot slightly, impatient and wanting to get the ordeal other with. He might even try to coax Gavin into having a few beers before bed back home, it might even get him to shut up for an hour, Geoff thought fondly.

   “Alright, guys. You ready?”

Gavin grinned and nodded and the tour guide returned the gesture with a weak smile.

   “Alright. Remember, if you want to come back feel free, and you know where your exits are, right? Have fun.”

Geoff could have easily laughed at that but didn’t. He held the door open for Gavin as he sauntered through and blinked slowly as they took the first steps inside. Any humour that had emerged whilst waiting to go in upped and left in the blink of an eye. The light from the previous corner almost seemed to be absorbed and lost. It was like being in black fog. Both could only just make out where they were going. Gavin clicked the palm-sized torch into life. The glow was pathetic compared to the shadow it was tackling, but it at least alternated between lighting their footsteps and highlighting the map.

   “Where’d you wanna start?” Gavin mumbled, putting the torch and map in front of Geoff, who shrugged.

   “A lot of them went over there.” Geoff’s fingers traced the paper. “So…”

Gavin flicked the light up and looked at Geoff’s features; his irises seemed unnatural bright in contrast to the room. He noticed the other’s lob-sided smirk and grinned himself.

   “Aren’t you feeling brave, Geoffrey?”

   “Shut up and let’s get going. I’m fucking freezing.”

For the most part, the atmosphere didn’t seem so bad if it wasn’t for the dark and the temperature that seemed to drop in sudden intervals. Gavin seemed almost glued by Geoff’s side, he wouldn’t move an extra step forward if he had to. When he picked up on it, the Brit just blamed it on not being able to see. Geoff for some reason thought otherwise, but never mentioned it again and let Gavin stay as close as he wanted. He didn’t really mind.

For the first fifteen minutes, most of their time was spent trying to navigate the map. Geoff had been certain that they should have seen one of the other group by now, but no one seemed to be anywhere on the left wing. Eventually, Gavin finally managed to lead them to the staircase that would get them to the lower floor – if it wasn’t through some squabbling over who would look at the map and complaints when they ended up walking into a dead-end store cupboard much to Gavin’s amusement.

As Gavin pried open the door that led down to the staircase, he stopped in his tracks and gave Geoff a disbelieving look.

   “What?”

   “Feel how cold it is.”

   “Come on Gavin, just go down.”

   “Just put your hand there, you pleb.”

When Geoff didn’t make a single move and stared at Gavin as though trying to pry the truth, Gavin grabbed his wrist and yanked it towards the doorway, watching as Geoff’s expression turned.

   “Shit.”

   “Told you!”

   “This has to be set up.”

Gavin pretended to pout and looked at Geoff persistently. For a moment neither moved, before the older man sighed and shook his head, barging past those two doors and letting himself become engulfed in the freezing air, Gavin close on his tail. As soon as his footsteps echoed across the stairs, he almost wished he could turn back.

They kept the light fixed in front; trying to figure out what doors led where, but as their eyes focused in what the light touched, sickness almost over came them. Row after row of metal hospital beds littered the initial floor, rusting and stained. It must have been a store room, because there seemed to be no curtains or windows like the upper floors had. They’d both assumed items like this would have mostly been removed, but apparently not. Geoff’s ever sceptical mind blamed it on a set-up, that these were all fake and put there for just one key purpose - to freak them out. Gavin thought otherwise, and one of his hands found the back of Geoff’s cotton jacket and clutched loosely, peering to the side and over the other’s shoulder, taking in the fading, dirt-ridden tiled walls and endless sea of metal contraptions.

   “I’m not liking this, Geoff.” Gavin muttered, each syllable emphasised by his breath curling into fog.

   “Yeah, me neither.”

Gavin let go of Geoff’s now wrinkled jacket and wished he hadn’t have let go of Geoff’s hand earlier if it meant he could have that small comfort now. It was something so small and stupid, and something that _should_ have been awkward, but it had been better than standing and alternating between letting his hands sit in the ice-cold air and shoved in his pockets. Step by step, they shuffled forward and tried not to knock anything, they’d probably give themselves a heart attack in this silence.

They went through the first door they found and very nearly turned right back. It was narrow and seemed endless. The torch only shone down a few feet and from the little that was there, it didn’t seem inviting. The walls were cracked and paint peeling, the colour of nicotine stains. Gavin took in a sharp breath and ignored any embarrassment he might have felt, grabbing for Geoff’s free hand blindly.

   “Don’t laugh.” He mumbled, the temperature making him a bit ratty, as well as the fact that despite the map, he knew they wouldn’t be able to find the exit if they needed to. Geoff’s fingers curled between his naturally, and Gavin was thankful as the older man mumbled a quiet,

   “At what?” And left the curious tension hanging over them be dispersed.

And replaced with one of fright.

The second it happened, Gavin thought his heart was about to punch right through his ribcage. Not even down a third of the corridor, the door behind slammed shut at full force, and failed to lock, swinging back out so violently it looked as though it could have fallen off its ancient hinges. Geoff thought the blood supply to his hand was cut off as Gavin jumped back, whirling round to stare at the door. Geoff could feel a cold sweat begin to lace his forehead as he stared at the empty doorway, watching as the piece of metal slumped shut with an echoing click. Both their ears were ringing from the sound, and Geoff let out an aching breath.

If it had been any other situation, both Geoff and Gavin would have been guilty of shoving the other away and laughing off how Gavin seemed to be glued to Geoff’s side, or how Geoff had curled an arm around him and squeezed comfortingly like it was the most natural thing in the world. As they both recovered from the shock in silence, it suddenly hit Geoff that this was exactly how he’d have treated Griffon when they’d been together, exactly how he’d have acted if she was scared or worried. Geoff didn’t know if he should be concerned about that idea alone, or the fact that it didn’t even bother him or, apparently, Gavin either. As Gavin felt a brush against his arm, and realized it wasn’t Geoff, his finally spoke up with a breaking voice.

   “Hey, Geoff?”

   “What?”

   “How do we get out?”

As they made their way to the closest exit, Gavin finally admitted to himself that this was definitely the most stupid outing they’d had to date. Even stupider than the amusement park, and that one was hard to beat.


	3. Asylum: Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Griffon and Geoff's separation, Gavin takes it upon himself to make sure that Geoff wasn't just going to stay inside of the house sulking, whether it's taking him out for a drink or arranging days out, the Brit tries to fill the space that she left - but never realises that space hasn't been there for a very long time.  
> And when Gavin has the smart idea to take Geoff on a ghost tour of an Asylum, that realisation becomes a whole lot clearer.

   “I can’t fucking believe I let you talk me into that one, Gavin.” He muttered for the hundredth time.

Geoff had been settled down, beer in hand, for what seemed like an age. It was nearing two in the morning by now, but he knew as ridiculous as it was that he wouldn’t be able to sleep. Anxiety still settled across his chest, and though no words had been crossed about it, he refused to turn any lights off while they sat in front of the television. Still, at least he wasn’t shuddering every now and then, unlike the Brit leant against him. But then again, if he complained, he’d be a walking contradiction. His arm was slung across the back of Gavin’s shoulders, squeezing every now and then subconsciously and trying to ignore the fact that he was glad of the comfort himself.

   “Exactly, it was your fault for not talking me out of it.”

   “Bullshit.”

Gavin laughed and shuffled again, trying to ignore the tingling across his right arm that had been there for hours now. Stretching his legs out across the couch, he forced Geoff to slump a little further and ended up nestled against his side, struggling to keep his eyes open as he lay down.

   “I’m tired, Geoff.”

   “Same here.”

Gavin huffed a little and tilted his head slightly, watching the other’s expression. He’d hoped Geoff might have taken a little hint, but he was glued to the television. It might have been comfortable, and he might have felt safe with the heat radiating from Geoff, one of the older man’s hands occasionally running up and down his upper arm in gentle strokes, but he wouldn’t be able to sleep. He could already feel his eyes getting painfully heavy, alternating between opening and shutting but never quiet settling either way. Whether it was the television, or Geoff fidgeting, sleep just wasn’t an option there.

   “When are you going to bed?”

Geoff could have easily not noticed the voice, if it wasn’t for the vibrations of Gavin’s words against his side. His beer was long forgotten on the floor and the programme he’d been watching had finally ended, leaving a text screen for the rest of the early hours in its wake. Rubbing a hand across his eyes and stretching his back out, he yawned and it finally clicked why Gavin hadn’t headed off to sleep yet already. He smirked to himself before running a hand through Gavin’s hair, ruffling the mess into even more uneven spikes and hearing Gavin’s tired mumbled of a complaint. Something along the lines of “ _Stop it, you twat.”_

   “C’mon.” Geoff yawned finally. “You don’t have to hint anymore. I get it.”

Geoff never clarified what he said, and didn’t need to. He had a suspicion that even if he’d have just upped and gone to bed Gavin would have followed him either way, pride long forgotten from that evening. It wasn’t even that unusual for them to share near-intimate things like this anymore, anyway. They’d been close before, but when Griffon had left it seemed to get worse. Although, worse didn’t seem like quite the way to describe it, if either of them were honest.

But Geoff had to admit, even at the expense of not making fun of Gavin for once, that the memories of that night were still crawling through his head as much as he’d tried to drown it with television and alcohol. He shut the curtains to his bedroom with a quick snap of his wrists and stripped down to his boxers for bed. He felt that familiar anxiety tighten in his chest as Gavin turned off the last of the lights from the hallway, but brushed it off easily. Gavin shuffled inside a bit quicker than normal, shutting the door and wasting no time in shedding his clothes from the day. He was half way in bed before Geoff even sat down.

    “Are you honestly that freaked out?” Geoff laughed as he lay down with his arms behind his head, watching as Gavin looked at him like a deer in the headlights and tried to smirk, forcing out his own chuckle in the process.

   “Shut up.”

Geoff watched Gavin as he lay with his back turned to him and shook his head, laying further back and letting out a subdued sigh. He really didn’t blame the Brit for the way he was acting. It had been a creepy night, to say the least. And when they’d discovered that a lot of people had down right bailed after hearing, and in one case, seeing ' _things'_ , it really didn’t help with the tension for the rest of the evening. But it wasn’t just that, when Geoff had time to think back on it.

A kind of fondness grew from it all. The fact that Gavin had been scared out of his wits and just to do what he’d always done since moving over, and that was just to make Geoff happy.

Even if it did mean he was now curling up in a cocoon of blankets and fidgeting at the silence of the room, his heart had been there at least. This side of it kind of made Geoff laugh, anyway. It was like when they’d first been banned from a ride at the theme park, it was a disaster in itself, but the way Gavin reacted alone had made the trip worthwhile. Even if Gavin fucked up, it still turned out okay.

Geoff could feel that familiar tenderness rise up within him again as he watched the Brit, eyes straining a little at the dark. It seemed like even if Geoff had fucked up, it had still turned out okay because of him.

He didn’t know if it was being sleep deprived, or truly thankful or even just wanting to comfort Gavin over the scare, but it didn’t even feel strange as he turned on his side to wrap his arms around the other. The Brit looked like he needed the reassurance anyway. At each shift in the temperature, some furniture tended to creak occasionally and every single time he seemed to jump. Gavin jolted from his half-asleep daze again to a cold hand across his chest and stalled for a minute as his heart-beat took a leap. He both heard and felt Geoff’s laughter behind him.

   “Calm down.”

Gavin didn’t reply, and didn’t protest either as Geoff pulled him back a little closer until he could feel Geoff’s chest against the skin of his back. He finally felt relaxed, but at the same time his head seemed to be running into over-drive, concentrating solely on the warm breath against the back of his neck and the arm encircling him. It felt completely normal, like it had happened before or he’d been expecting it for some time. Or wanting it, at least. For some reason, the latter notion didn’t seem so surprising. He had been over reacting a little bit on purpose, he supposed. It was only when Gavin felt lips pressed at the back of his neck, that he started to doubt if he was still all that awake or not, though the prickle of stubble that accompanied the warmth of Geoff’s mouth made it seem a lot more alive than a dream ever would.

   “Geoff?” Gavin’s voice sounded like a gunshot in the silence of the room, and for a brief moment Geoff watched in apprehension as Gavin shifted round, expecting him to leave or make some joke over it. But he just seemed to look straight into him, eyes flickering across his own like he was trying to figure him out. Geoff honestly though if he didn’t take advantage of the time now, he never would. As much as he’d tried to pin all of these outings with Gavin as just his reaction to splitting up, it just wasn’t true. If the ache in his chest had been anything to go by, he’d been lying to himself about this for more than a few months. There was no point in trying to explain this as just their usual comfort of a day-gone-wrong.

Geoff really didn’t expect Gavin to shuffle closer, or see the small smile that tugged at the corners of the Brit’s mouth. But it definitely didn’t disappoint him. It was then it started to click into place, piece by piece. Geoff didn’t bother to confirm what he saw in Gavin’s eyes or smile, because like they always did, they both just seemed to know. Whether it was from living with each other for so long or some deeper, underlying bit of chemistry, Geoff didn’t want to think about right now. Because all that seemed to matter was that the Brit didn’t move back as he leant forward, pressing his lips firmly against Gavin’s.

The events that day seemed to become a blur as Geoff pressed his lips a little deeper, inwardly thanking Gavin as the Brit shifted up onto one of his forearms and gave them more space, free hand keeping Geoff’s jaw in place. Nothing seemed rushed, or came as a shock, because it just seemed inevitable in the bigger view of things. Even as Geoff nipped at Gavin’s lower lip, he didn’t hesitate even once, welcoming the press of Geoff’s tongue against his own. All the fond glances and laughter they shared seemed to have become a part of the fixtures and fittings. All it had taken was one stupid night out where Geoff could have easily said no, to tip the scale that little bit. All it had taken was a little scare, a comforting hand or press of lips to finally give them that push. Geoff couldn’t help but feel like an idiot for how long it had taken them.

With a quick peck of lips, Geoff pulled away only to shift and lean over Gavin who smiled, moving to hook both arms around the other’s neck, restlessly trying to tug Geoff back towards him. The older man scoffed a little, before complying and letting Gavin pull him back down for a kiss. It seemed like the night was endless. But sleep was becoming just as desperate a need, trying to pull them in with each movement and feel of the mattress beneath them. Gavin’s press of lips against Geoff’s was just as urgent as the exhaustion that tried to take over. As Geoff moved away to plant soft, open-mouthed kisses against Gavin’s jaw and neck, the Brit tried with all his energy to carry the feeling on for as long as he could, tilting his head and swallowing thickly at the scrape of teeth across his skin, causing a shudder to make its way down his spine.

Geoff could tell Gavin was fading fast, even if the sighs that escaped from his throat seemed to show otherwise. As a parting gesture he placed a kiss to the base of Gavin’s throat, and laughed as the Brit still tried to tug him back in.

   “Come on, it’s late.”

Gavin seemed to think otherwise, even if he did fail to stifle a yawn and Geoff laughed, moving to lay back down next to Gavin even if his body wanted otherwise. He could already hear the call of birds outside his bedroom window, both stuck in the limbo between morning and night.

   “But, Geoff-”

Gavin didn’t finish his sentence, just latched himself onto Geoff’s neck and pressed himself flush against the other. Geoff felt a jolt of heat in the pit of his stomach as he felt Gavin’s erection match his own and though he gave in and pressed back if only for a second, he knew it was too much for one night. Sleep aside; he needed time for it to sink in.

He could have laughed at the mixture of exhaustion but want in Gavin’s eyes, but knew his expression probably mirrored it perfectly. Though it seemed to take all the effort in the world, he shook his head. Pulling Gavin in for one final, promising kiss, his wrapped his arms around the Brit and settled back against the bed.

   “Get to fucking sleep.”

Gavin laughed at the typical attitude, pressing his face close to the other’s chest. He quickly sobered as the hand running through his hair quickly lulled him into sleep like it was the easiest thing in the world. Geoff didn’t drop off for a while longer, reveling in the warmth next to him and how nice it was to have someone this close again. Although, he couldn’t help but feel like this time, it felt right. And the feelings were definitely mutual this time.

Geoff couldn’t help but think visiting the Asylum that evening was still a complete joke. But with the warm body next to him, he couldn’t find much space in his head to be mad about it.

He still thought the theme park had been fucking stupid, though.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/tagged/asylum


End file.
